


Getting Out

by karaokegal



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha tries to help Tosh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [My Young Friend](http://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Young_Friend/pseuds/P6655321). Originally posted to LJ December 21, 2009

Martha wants to tell Tosh about her friend and how Tosh needs to get out, rather than wasting her life on a man who will never see her, but Tosh is bound to Torchwood.

Instead she decides to _show_ Tosh the way out, which leads directly to Martha’s hotel room and into her bed. That’s where she finds Tosh showing _her_ the way and demanding satisfaction that Martha is happy to give. 

Tosh’s whimpers of release as Martha probes deeply with her tongue and holds Tosh’s hips, remind Martha of her true calling. 

She needs to take care of people.


End file.
